


Patriotism is a Strong Word to Throw Around

by ctwriites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camaraderie, Developing Relationship, Espionage, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctwriites/pseuds/ctwriites
Summary: a WIP i had lying around in my old junk drive that has some measure of potential.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)





	Patriotism is a Strong Word to Throw Around

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing(s) i own are this fic, my alterations to TWS, and Roslynn the Valkyrie. enjoy!

Considering he was the protector of the Nine and a supposedly-wise king, Odin had an interesting sense of humor.  
  
First he had sent Sif away because of one reason or another, and now here _she_ was… on Midgard.  
  
**Again**.  
  
Even if she wasn’t sure for what reason(s) she had been sent back, she was at least glad that she didn’t stand out like a sore thumb.  
  
As soon as she had appeared on the sidewalk –without the theatrics of the Bifrost, which brought another question she had to remember to ask Odin the answer for— that wasn’t as congested with foot traffic as she had thought it’d be, she looked herself over.  
  
Her maroon and silver garb meant for combat had been disguised with an oversized blue-jean jacket, sleeveless black turtleneck, shorts that were the same blue as her jacket, and maroon high-top sneakers. Her shield, the magicked gift from Thor, had also been disguised as a stout gray leather backpack that hung from her left shoulder.  
  
The blonde looked up from the business card in hand to the building she had been directed to, brushing strands from her view as she momentarily took in the professionalism that reeked from her destination.  
  
It would’ve passed as an ordinary business complex, something Midgardians apparently busted their asses to reach at one point in their lives, but she knew Odin wouldn’t send her on a wild goose chase.  
  
She _hoped_ not, anyway.  
  
Giving one vain look skyward as she knew she couldn’t fail now, especially with the glaring reminder of her upped status that she wore on her wrist, Roslynn strode up to the front entrance.  
  
  


“What’s he so excited about?”  
  
“Dunno; he even kept it classified from _me_ , of all people. Either way, he wanted to see us both before we head out.”  
  
The blonde slightly shook his head at the mystery that was Nick Fury. Granted the named man must’ve had the word _Mystery_ changed to his middle name at this point in his career, but that didn’t excuse him from leaving them in the dark.  
  
“And you’re positive that you don’t know why you were sent?” The odd pair heard Fury ask from the other side of the door.  
  
Another voice, one they hadn’t heard in a while, replied with some sass in their tone, “Trust that **if** I knew why, you’d be the last person I’d question, Fury.”  
  
Both comrades shared a surprised look at the voice, the taller of the two wondering if he wasn’t dreaming, before they crossed the short distance between the door and themselves to step into the office.  
  
Their boss’s visitor stood to her feet when the pair entered the room, brown eyes widened as she looked briefly at the redhead before the tall blonde who had been first inside caught her attention and seized it like a vice. “Steve?”  
  
“Rose.” The named man greeted with some shock present in his calm voice, for a moment noting that earth clothes fit her better than her combat garb did, stepping up to her and halting when she had also halted in approaching him. His tongue was dry, and he remembered how goofy he had been after they had first met, internally whacking himself to snap back to reality. “I… It’s been a while.” He greeted, praying to God that the embarrassed flush he had felt prickle the back of his neck didn’t rise to take shelter in his cheeks.  
  
The shorter blonde’s lips curved with an elated smile, glad she wasn’t dreaming like she had first thought she was, folding her arms at her chest. “Yeah, it has…” She broke stares rather reluctantly at remembering they weren’t alone, her smile changing for a smirk as she extended her hand to the redhead. “Hey, Nat.”  
  
“Ros.” The spy shook hands with the other woman, minding that their mutual comrade didn’t let their visitor out of his sight, cracking a smirk at the obvious attraction he harbored for her. “Asgard must be pretty boring if you’re back here.” She joked.  
  
The Valkyrie laughed slightly, “Yeah, something like that.” She pretended the other blonde’s cool blue eyes weren’t burning holes into her skull.  
  
“Nice to see you three getting reacquainted. Rogers and Romanoff have already gotten their orders, Miss Vale, but you wouldn’t mind tagging along, would you? Our operatives could always use another hand.” Fury’s voice drew the trio to him, and he cocked a brow as he looked at their guest.  
  
“You Midgardians could use _a lot more_ than my help, in my opinion… but sure, what the hell?” Roslynn puffed, stepping away from her friends to take her shield from its place on her chair and hoisting it on her left shoulder. She followed Natasha as Steve was first out the door, looking back at Fury and lazily saluting him before leaving the office.


End file.
